dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:New World God
re: deceased Yeah, I don't see why not. 04:39, June 30, 2015 (UTC) re: pic Done. And no problem. ;) 19:50, July 3, 2015 (UTC) re: Super From what I read, Dragon Ball Super consists of three arcs so far: The God and God Arc, which seems to be a retelling of Dragon Ball Z: God and God, the Revival of 'F' Arc, which seems to be a retelling of Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F', and a new arc including an encounter with the neighboring Sixth Universe and the Super Dragon Balls. So yeah, there might be a newly animated version of God and God in Super. Hopefully, it's more epic than the movie and includes more than what the movie offered. ^^ 22:17, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, I don't think you did. And also, why use things like ? Just type, lol. 00:51, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Wow. Impressive. I'm almost certain Foxie would accept, but let's just wait for him to respond. In the meantime, is it possible you can upload Champa's attendant? ::EDIT: Let's hold off on adding them to articles, though. 01:33, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Images Try to use the page so you can get the rationale and licensing right--''~UltimateSupreme'' 04:14, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Click Edit and use --''~UltimateSupreme'' 10:24, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Images Can you re-add Piccolo's Part I image to his non-canon page? It still does count for his non-canon page, kinda confused as to why it was removed ^^— Mina Țepeș 04:15, July 8, 2015 (UTC) : I'd appreciate it very much if you could ^^ I could have sworn it was there, but knowing me, I'm forgetful anyway.— Mina Țepeș 04:18, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::: Oh yes, you can! That'd be highly beneficial, actually!— Mina Țepeș 06:12, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::: We can cover it, as a spin-off of Dragon Ball. However, it isn't canon to the series, due to oddities like Vegeta still working for Freeza, yet can still become a Super Saiyan, and things of that nature. So yes, we can cover it, but it's not considered canon to the main story.— Mina Țepeș 06:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC) re: sig Alright. First, create your signature on this page → User:New World God/Sig Then, go to , and enter in " " (without the quotes) in the "Custom Signature" bar under the "Signature" section in your preferences. Remember to also check "I want to use wikitext in my signature" in there too. :3 06:18, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :I also do suggest that your signature have at least a link to your talkpage (and the userpage, if you can) as well. Copy this (And I suggest you upload the pic you want for your signature): [[User:New World God|''GreatSaiyanMan'']] : 07:30, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I gotta go soon. So, I did this. 07:47, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Go for it. If there's any mistake you accidentally make, I'll handle it. :D And I don't think we should label characters as "alive." You're correct to remove it, from my perspective. Narutopedia doesn't do it because we'd have to label quite literally thousands of characters, so yeah. 15:18, July 8, 2015 (UTC) re: icons That's fine. I had noticed TTF moving some to the left and all, so yeah. 16:11, July 9, 2015 (UTC) re: TTF would be the best person to ask. 01:43, July 10, 2015 (UTC) re: wikipedia They can be placeholders and be expanded upon later. Or, they can be maintained. I'm fine with either, as long as we have coverage of the episodes. Copying from Wikipedia (and sourcing it, of course) is the easiest and fastest way of covering anime episodes on this wiki, and it builds a foundation for us to start on. Also, Narutopedia does this quite extensively with their anime episodes. But if someone wants to expand it with their own original summaries, then they can go for it. 03:32, July 10, 2015 (UTC) re:Revival of F Images Sure, I don't see any reason why you can't. Just make sure they're not so low quality we can't barely see anything anymore. Go right ahead.— Mina Țepeș 17:58, July 10, 2015 (UTC) : For family, some articles, like Goku and Vegeta, tend to have templates for those. right here, for example.— Mina Țepeș 02:57, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: What'd you change?— Mina Țepeș 03:03, July 11, 2015 (UTC)